Not dead but Not gone
by monkeys-love-nanners
Summary: what if Bella changed in New Moom? Not human? And of course a huge danger magnet?
1. Prolouge

Alice's POV

I'm so bored. I'm so depressed. It was _so _stupid for Edward to leave Bella! All its doing is causing more and more heartbreak for him, for her, for me, for the whole family! And all he does is go around the world and mope, tracking Victoria. The first time I saw Bella she was crying on her bed then suddenly everything blacked out. I was so worried she did something stupid so I told Edward about it and he got furious at me for looking into her future. '_We've already done enough to her Alice,' _he said to me over and over again. But I was already so in tune with her, the visions just came naturally….except for the last few months. I haven't been able to see her… only when the decisions have been planned for a week tops.

Currently, me and Jasper are sitting on the couch at the Denali's home, when suddenly I was pulled into a vision.

_Vision_

_Bella and three identical looking men are standing on a cliff… which seems to be in La Push. Bella walks over to a boom box and turns it on and it blasts rock music. Her and one of the men start singing into a large stick they picked up off the ground while the other two men look amused by them._

_Bella comes to a realization and starts forcing the men to dive…she's getting impatient when suddenly she looks annoyed and pushes them all off the cliff . She laughs, points her tongue out while saying, " Now that's a Kodak moment!", and then jumps gracefully off the cliff while screaming in excitement…. Then everything fades to a black…._

"NO! BELLA NO!", I wailed. She looked so at peace, so beautiful when jumping, it almost looked she belonged there. I just cant possibly know what ever made her do this. Take her life by jumping off that wretched cliff. My mind, my body, my soul, was suddenly filled with despair, grief, and an intense sorrow that my husband was suddenly face looking at me with concern and sending me calming waves.

" Bella…Bella… no,no,no! Bella why?!", I sobbed.

" ALICE! Darlin' what's wrong?!", Jasper searched my face frantically. I felt terrible. Then suddenly I knew why she did it. Her love left her. Leaving her to believe she wasn't worthy enough to be with him. That idiotic vampire. If he didn't tell us to leave then…then Bella wouldn't of taken such drastic measures! Oh Bella. Im so ashamed for what I have done to you. Forgive me.

" Hun, what's wrong. Talk to me Alice!", Jasper said worriedly. I had to get to Forks, and now.

" Jasper! I need to get to Forks NOW!'', I yelled.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 3**

**Its been six months since he left me. Left me for the dead. Left me to be eaten alive(literally) by vampires. But no matter what, I'll always love him even though he will never return the favor. However there is many things he doesn't know about me. And probably never will…**

**It all started when he left me broken on the forest floor. I felt something spark in me that night, but decided to ignore it. 'Its probably just a sign of me going slowly insane', I told myself over and over again until one day there was a craving inside of me. Something that told me to be reckless even though he told me not to be. Something **_**dangerous.**_** It was a very weird craving so I decided to just ignore it once again.**

**But then the weird things started happening….**

**My eyes….they changed color from a dull lifeless brown, to an exotic violet. My body….my body became more slender and defined. The cravings for recklessness grew. My strength, my sight, my hearing; everything became more and more advanced. Then one day I got a power. Or should I say **_**powers. **_**It was just a regular day, I was at home watching the rain fall for hours; doing nothing…just sitting there when I wished. I wished to see another vampire again. It didn't matter which one as long as I could see one. I didn't care. Three seconds later. Laurent from James coven appeared in my bedroom. **

**And he looked a little too similar. He had the red eyes. He didn't have the golden eyes that the Cull-, that **_**they**_** had. **

**I remember the way he stared at me with those blood-red eyes. The hunger that filled them for my blood. And then all I remember was blacking out. Charlie must of found me.**

**He told me sadly that I was no longer human. I was a protector, to all the humans from vampires, evil werewolves, etc. that rounded the whole Washington state. He said my powers, my strength grew day by day until one day my body had to reboot and calm down. That was the day I wished for something…for Laurent. He also said I had to hunt. Well more or less do exciting things like cliff diving, riding motorcycles, 'being stupid' in his words. **

**One day I was fighting bears when I came across a another pack of Protectors. Their names were Shane, Alex, and Drew. The men told me they were triplets. All had a nice built frame. Shaggy black hair and exotic blue eyes. Their power was extra strength and sensing of vampires rounding the area. I told them my power which was to wish for any power and I would get it and they were all very shocked. I joined their coven and we now protect all mortals from supernatural danger. I moved out of Charlie's place and now live with the guys. And let me say, they have the biggest mansion ever! Not as big as the Volturri's of course, but pretty close. My room has a gold colored texture to it and a huge black bed with a golden comforter (even thought we never sleep) and a huge walk in closet filled with many clothes since I didn't want to shop so I wished for the clothes I desired.**

" **Bella! Hurry up! Are you coming cliff diving or not?!", Shane yelled from outside my bedroom door.**

" **Coming my darling!", I yelled sarcastically back to him. All the boys had a crush on me and I knew it was because my physical appearance could outshine any immortal…even Rosalie-**_**wince-.**_

**I exited my room wearing some low rise jeans and white camisole carrying a boom box with all of our huts we recorded in the recording room they had at our house. Since the guys and I were rich we had a large vocabulary of cars. However we decided just to run to the beach since it wasn't a far distance away.**

"**You ready, Bells?", asked Alex with a smirk on his flawless face.**

"**More then ready, sexy Lexy!", I said laughing out loud at the last part. He hates that nickname. He he.**

**We ran up to the edge of the cliff and clicked play on the boom box and Paramore came blasting through the speakers. I turned it up louder and me and Drew picked up sticks that randomly were on the cliffs and started singing into them like a microphone. Shane looked at us like we were crazy while Alex looked like he was going to start laughing.**

**I threw my 'microphone' down and said, "Times wasting! Go! Go! GO!!!", I yelled the last part for a dramatic effect and all the guys started laughing at my non existing patience. How rude. So….I pushed them off the cliff. Mwahaha! They looked at my with shocked expressions and I started laughing, while pointing my tongue out at them and saying in between giggles;**

"**Now that is a Kodak moment!", I then jumped off the cliff peacefully.**

**Next chappie it will be in Alices and Edwards Pov! Reviews make my update quicker!**

**Love all my readers**

**- monkeys-love-nanners**

**Ps. I don't own twilight so don't sue!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: NEW AND REVISED!

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! MISS STEPHANIE DOES!!!

Chapter 3

_I dove peacefully off the cliff._

I noticed something dark, almost black, struggling in the water. They boys already were out of the water, but I swam to the dark blob.

I realized it was Jacob Black. One of my best friends when I was younger. I swam to him and plucked him out of the water and swam to shore.

Once I was on shore, Jacob immediately phased to a human. I shielded my eyes will gagging in disgust. However the only person who knew CPR was Alex.

The rest of us, including me, whipped our cell phones and started to record it.

"Wonderful." Alex muttered. He lent down.

Further

And further. Alex's eyes closed while Jacobs opened.

"Get the hell away from me you creep!" Jacob shouted. Me and the boys were rolling in the sand in hysterical laughter.

Alex blushed, while giving Jacob some boxers, to which Jacob blushed darkly under his russet skin.

"Well wasn't that interesting?" I said with humor. I looked around and sat down with a loud plop.

Everybody looked at me, and followed the same.

The rest of night was all about planning on Victoria and her revenge. We had to keep our shields up, and defenses ready. If we had the pack, we could easily take her down.

Then all of us at the same time caught smell of something. Vampire.

Jacob phased into a were wolf, while me, Shane, Alex, and Drew jumped on our motorcycles and tracked the scent. I pushed the speed to 120 mph. The scent was fresh, strong.

The scent led to…Charlie's house?! Bloodsucking leech better not touch one hair on his head or I'll rip the thing to shreds. We pulled into Charlie's driveway and ran at blazing speeds into the house where I found someone I thought I would never see again.

Someone who hated me.

And someone with blood red eyes. Eyes of a human drinker.

Laurent( and I didn't wish for him this time.

"What are you doing here?" I said while going into a protective stance in front of Alex, Shane, and Drew. The boys looked curiously at me, while I ignored them.

Laurent held up his hands as if trying to show surrender. "I have come here for help and forgiveness."

"Yes?" I said; becoming slightly annoyed.

"I have come here to join you and your…species. I cannot maintain my diet in Denali, so I have come here for help. Word traveled that you might be able to help me. Please, help. I don't want to be a monster anymore." his French accent was covered in pain, regret, plead, and disgust. The self-loathing made me want to see other vegetarian vampires, see how they maintained the diet. I was pulled into a vision.

_*-*-*-*-VISION_

_EDWARD IS STANDING IN A DARK, NARROW ALLY. SUN IS GLANCING UP ABOVE AND THE CLOCK IS ALMOST READ TO CHIME NOON. EDWARD HAS A LOOK OF PEACE ON HIS FACE, KNOWING THE SUN WAS SOON TO COME OUT. LIKE HE WANTED DEATH._

_THE LOUD CHIMES OF THE HUGE CLOCK IN VOLTERRA RANG THROUGH ITALY, AND EDWARD STEPPED OUT OF THE ALLY WITHOUT A SHIRT AND KIS ARMS AT HIS SIDE, PALMS UP._

_EVERYONE GASPED._

_EDWARDS SKIN GLITTERED LIKE A MILLION DIAMONDS IN THE SUNLIGHT. EYES STILL CLOSED, HE HEARS SOMETHING AND A SMILE SPREADS OUT UPON HIS FACE. _

_HE IS SUDDENLY PULLED INTO THE DARK ALLEYS BY SOME OF THE VOLTERRA GUARD, AND IS RAN TO THE VOLTTURI CASTLE. HE LOOKS SO AT EASE._

The vision skips forward.

_EDWARD'S BODY PARTS, SURRONDED BY A MILLION FLAMES, EATING AND BURNING HIS STONE BODY._

_EVERYTHING FADES INTO BLACK._

_END OF VISON_

Why?! Why would he get himself killed?! I was suddenly very grateful for the wish I just made. My thoughts were all sent to one determination. To save him. The one who broke my heart. But I would do anything for him. Then I was aware of everybody looking at me curiously; probably because I was out for a good three minutes from the vision. I smiled at the boys.

"This is your choice. I'll be back home…later. Love you!" I all yelled while running to my hot red motorcycle. I jumped on and sped to Forks airport.

After going 65 miles over the speed limit, I was at the airport in record time. I booked a first class ticket using the credit card the guys got me and boarded a plane to Italy. I desperately hoped Alice saw Edward's decision and told the family. It would hurt after they left, but I would savor the moments I got with them.

***********************

After an incredibly boring 5 hour long flight, we were in Italy. I got off the plane, headed into the woods, and ran at fast speed. In about five minutes, I smelled all of the Cullen's scent. Thank god.

I saw Edward in the distance. I had two minutes before he set himself to suicide. I also saw the Cullen's; trying to persuade Edward to come back. I pushed my limits again and bolted into Edward, without anyone seeing me, and we both went to the ground due to the force.

His black eyes opened slowly, and when he saw me he looked stunned. I, then, immediately wished for a heartbeat. Just not to worry him.

The Cullen's saw me too. They all looked stunned, but pleased and happy. This was probably the first time they saw me doing something good for their family. 'Sigh.'

"Bella?" all questioned at once.

"Yes?" I said in the same tone. They chuckled except for Rosalie and Jasper. They did never like me too much Then I caught scent of two more vampires running at us. My friends Felix and Demettri. My nostrils flared, trying to remember the scent. The Cullen's looked at me weirdly; their vampire senses aren't as heightened as mine.

I quickly pulled Edward and I up, and he held onto me like his life depended on it. I took it as a form of gratitude or something. I don't really understand him.

"Felix and Demettri will arrive soon. It was good to see all of you again. Take care, Edward." I said. I unwrapped his arms from around my waist and ran with amazing speed away. I figured my job was done, even though I heard everybody calling my name from behind. I pushed faster.

I saved Edward, Carlisle could persuade the Volturri to let them go and if he couldn't, I put a spell on the guard(including Aro) to let the Cullen's have whatever they please; which included leaving Italy.

My brain went over and over the flawless pictures of the Cullen's and each time I did, it sent a painful throb to my heart. But somehow I deserved this, but for reasons unknown to me

*************************

**Okay so that was 4 pages on Microsoft word! Please review! I update longer chapters with more Reviews!!!**

**Monkeys-love-nanners**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does****L sobs.**

**Oh well, here's another chappie! And also. Please please review! I know it takes up y'alls special time, but I love reviews just like any other author would. I got around 100 hits on this story and only…like 5 reviews. I will give everyone a pickle for reviewing my story…and if your allergic to pickles…oh well.**

****************************************************************************

Currently, I was speeding home on my motorcycle, giving me the thrill of the hunt I haven't enjoyed in days. I was in Italy for about two days,(** AN. I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S TRUE, JUST PRETEND THAT IT IS;), **no doubt the boys are all probably in a panic. My heart continued giving painful throbs, waiting for the Cullen's to come back and abandon me again.

I clenched my eyes shut and gritted my teethat the terrible pain. I was nearly at our house. I pulled into the mansion we lived in and saw all of the guys motorcycles there. All the same brand as mine, a Harley, but in different colors. I was lucky to of got red. Anyway, I also caught scent of a vampire. Laurent, I remembered his scent. Pine and winter air. Very… chilling. (**ha-ha)**

I parked my bike, got off, and walked into the house. I entered the living room. I took consent in the marble floors and lime wall paper before I walked up the colossal stairs up to my bedroom. My heartstrings were giving painful pulls in all directions, thinking if the Cullen's made it home alright. Even though the didn't love me, I was still allowed to love them; just not show it.

"Bella?!" I heard four different male voices boom throughout the house. All of them anxious. I only then remembered the small pain in my leg; from where I was shot. I sighed heavily. They were much too overprotective.

"Honey, I'm home!" I impersonated lamely. I finally saw them rounding the corner, all with desperate looks on their faces. They ran to me quickly, picked me up, and ran me to the couch; all while ignoring my protests for them to stop.

In an eighth of the time it took to blink, I was on the couch, and with a package of ice on my leg all while Laurent was putting his hand on my forehead; checking for temperature. Now was that really necessary? I mean, my kind, can never get sick! Oh , the irony.

"Bella, where did you go?!"

"What did you do?! Your knee is all strained and swollen…" I listened to Alex's and Shane's ranting while I looked around and I caught a pair of golden eyes. Laurent!

"Laurent! You did it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Me? I did it? If it weren't for your magical spell or whatever, I wouldn't of maintained myself at school."

Wait, what?

I looked at Shane, Alex, Drew. All their eyes contained false pride, knowing that I did it; but I didn't.

I started off uneasily. "Laurent, I didn't do anything." it was their turn to be shocked now.

************************************************************************

Okay **everybody, super short chapter. This is important, if you want me to keep writing the stories, along with all of my other stories, I need encouragement, or critique. All reviews are welcome. I just need to see that you guys are their and giving me support with my writing**


	5. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

***********************************************************************

We were all in an uncomfortable silence. We didn't know what was going on.

"Then who helped me with my self-control?" Laurent asked.

"I…don't know. Did any of you boys get any new powers I don't know about?" I asked the guys.

"Not that we know of. We just showed him around the school. We had a good grip on him, so don't worry. He couldn't of done anything even if he wanted to." Alex said reassuringly.

"But Bella, your leg! You know you shouldn't be walking on around on it! You had that bullet removed not two months ago!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine! Jeez!" I swear, these boys are too overprotective. It was two months ago!

"But Bella-" their ranting was cut off by the sound of a doorbell ringing impatiently. I recognized the scent. The Cullen's. Time to get this over with.

I rolled up my jean leg since the pressure was actually annoying the almost healed wound. I walked to the door and opened it, seeing seven distraught Cullen's.

"Come in," I said politely.

"What are those _bloodsuckers_ doing here?!" all of the boys growled. I nearly laughed.

"Goodness, now your sounding like Jacob!" I snickered quietly.

By now, all of the Cullen's were sitting on the couch. Their scents hit my nose and inhaled them greedily. My heart felt as though it was healed, never a wound their in the first place. However I knew that my heart would be ripped from its confines when they left…again. But, I couldn't blame them for seeing me what I truly am. A monster. A worthless piece of nothing.

"So…" I started awkwardly. I noticed Edward having an internal fight with himself, while everybody else was staring at me.

I sighed heavily, and began making cutting movements in the air; as if I had a knife and cut in different directions.

The boys looked at me briefly in confusion and it was then I noted u couldn't find Laurent anywhere. The boys continued glaring at Edward.

"Bells, what are you doing?" Shane asked me.

"Cutting the tension. Can somebody please tal-" I was interrupted by a large squeal,

"It really is you! Oh Bella!" A little pixie threw herself at me, and even though I was stronger than her, she managed to send me flying off the couch.

Growls erupted like wildfire out of the boys. I looked at them for a moment, and saw them glaring murderously at Alice, while going into a pounce position.

"Boys! Stop!" I said to them. I looked at Alice. Her golden eyes were gleaming with happiness.

"Yes, Alice, it is me." I patted her back awkwardly.

I looked at the rest of the Cullen's. All of their faces, even Rosalie's and Jaspers, were alighted with happiness. Edward looked at me as if he was seeing the sun for the first time, like he just won the lottery. I was confused by all of their happiness. Maybe they were happy they found one of the many brown haired brown eyed girls in Forks they were looking for. The ordinary girl that saved their son.

I sighed sadly. This was the speech I prepared for. The speech that would kill me.

"Okay. Well, I will say that of course, when I saw Edward going to the Volturri, I was extremely surprised. I want nothing in return, it was my pleasure saving your son. If you wish to move back to Forks, me and my coven will move away if you want. I know it would be very uncomfortable-" I was cut off

"Why would it be uncomfortable?" Emmett asked. Did they enjoy hurting me? Making me bring up bad memories?

"The reason you guys moved away. I know…I know you guys don't care much for me anymore, and I will admit, I must've gotten pretty annoying. I was just a petty human… but everything's changed." I whispered the last part.

"Why do you think we hate you?!" Carlisle said aggressively.

I was getting more and more confused by the second.

"The reason you guys…left. I was just a disturbance to the family." the wound in my chest flared up. "I kept attracting danger to you. I was slowing you down."

"Can everybody give me and Bella a moment, please?" Edward spoke in a rather pained voice. I guess I would be pained too if I had to talk to a pathetic ex-girlfriend like me.

"Not a chance, leech!" Damien hissed at Edward. All of the boys were very protective of me- they hated to see me hurt.

"Please," he whispered tortured.

By now, every Cullen was catching on to what I was saying. But shouldn't they have know all along?

"EDWARD! What did you say to Bella in the woods?!" Rosalie snapped.

This shocked me! I mean, Rosalie hated and still hates me. But in a way, I was thankful. She was the only one who didn't lead me on. Lead me on to thinking any of them cared for me.

"He only said the truth, Rosalie. Its okay. Don't be mad at him, this whole thing was probably just my fault anyway." I said in an earnest voice. And I truthfully did mean it.

I looked at everyone briefly. I needed to finish my speech.

"I just want to say, that I'm sorry for everything I put you through. And Edward," I looked at him "I hope you find true love. Love the person with all your heart, soul, and mind. And don't lead her on. It would really hurt her…or him." I gave a sorrowful chuckle at the end. "I love you all. Goodbye."

I made the sudden wish to be invisible. I could still see them.

In half of a second, I was clear. I saw everybody shouting my name in different ways.

Some in sorrow, some in panic, and some in misunderstanding and pain. I looked at them with tortured eyes.

"Just leave her alone," Alex said harshly. "You don't know what she went through when your bloodsucking son left her alone in the woods. For the dead! God! After he dropped the bomb of happiness that he didn't love her anymore, she was hollow! If it weren't for the change, she would of probably committed suicide by now! And _then_, you have the nerve to say you don't know what the hell she is saying to hurt her more! You heartless leeches!"

By now, everybody was glaring at Edward. Probably waiting for an explanation.

I spoke fluidly, like if my voice was floating with the wind.

"Its not his fault for falling out love." Everybody looked around, after hearing my voice.

Damien continued Alex's little rant.

"Oh, let me guess! You didn't tell anybody about the day in the woods?! What's worse is, even though you don't love her, you play the little innocent game of saying the pain was too much. That's so sadistic it should be a crime."

I made myself visible.

"Everybody shut up!" I ran from the room at my highest speed. A speed so quick, it wasn't even visible. Even to vampire eyes.

"BELLA, WAIT!" A velvet voice shouted. "Please, I love you."

I ran faster. Away from the pain he was emitting so easily. Tears wound down my face silently. This was probably the first time I cried in months.

Since I was running so fast, I saw a sing that said I passed Canada. I stopped.

My knees crumpled and I kneeled brokenly for a couple of minutes. I was too distressed to hear or feel anything. My wounded knee was probably howling in protest, but right now, I didn't care.

Then, without my knowing, I was tackled and held to the ground my muscular arms. I felt whole, though. It could've only been one person.

Edward.

I opened my eyes. I was lying on my back in the black dirt, with Edward sobbing loudly above me.

"Bella, please, you have to believe me. Everything I said in the woods that day…was a lie. A complete lie. **(PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER**)I only said those things on hope you would move on.

"When you believed me so easily, my heart…my mind everything was so painful. How could you believe me so easily, though? After all the times I've said I loved you, how could you let a couple of measly words break that bond?

"Bella, I'm so completely tethered to you in ways that aren't human. I love you with everything that I am. You need to believe me."

His golden honey eyes were so full of pain and regret, I didn't know what to believe.

What should I do?

"Edward…"

***********************************************************************

*********************************************************************

******************************************

**Yes I know I'm mean. Cliffy! Hopefully, if people review I wont have any more cliffs in this story. I need people to review. I wont write the next chapter until I get ATLEAST 7 reviews.**

**What seven?**

**YEAH! SO WHAT! I like that number!! PLEASE PLEASE review. If you could read and review my other stories too, it would be greatly appreciated. And if any of you people who read my stories want me to review theirs than just tell me or PM me or review somewhere. Whatever, but I'll do it! Cause I'm a nice person**

**With love**

**MONKEYS-LOVE-NANNERS**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone.

I made my own story called, 'My Trademark,' on fanfictionpress. Check it out and review.

P.S. Im making anew story for Twilight and the first chapter should be coming out soon!

My username on fanfictionpress is EveBonet91210. Please check out my story and tell me if you like!

Love to all'

Monkeys love nanners


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there everyone!

I know its been forever since I've updated and I'm really sorry, but I need ideas for a new story. I'm going to completely stick to it and give it all my effort and do my best. I want to thank everyone for subscribing and reviewing, it means a lot and I'm going to write stories for my fans, not my flamers. Try to get me now, haters.

So please throw me ideas of stories you'd like me to write. I especially love imprinting stories and some that are in the time period of NM. I will update a story in the next three days tops. I promise! Only if I get some ideas!

Hinthint, I still need a beta. J))))

Please throw me some ideas, I'm begging ya. If you love my stories, than you will.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Monkeys-love-nanners.


	8. PLEASEE!

_**PLEASEE! READ! **_

_**You guys! I know you think I've been dead! I HAVENT! **_

_**Listen, I need some ideas for my stories! I'm coming up blank! If you give me an idea and I like it, I'll give you a shout out and all that jazz!**_

_**Tell me which stories you like the best, and I can retype them and add some more new chapters. I feel so bad for not updating as frequently as I used to! D: So please, help me out! I HATE PUTTING YOU GUYS THROUGH THIS! **_

_**If I fail you like this ever again, I'm even giving you permission to get mad at me and write mean stuff! But please, leave a review or send a pm! **_

_**PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE!**_

_**-monkeys-love-nanners**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**Prologue**_

_**I, myself, always had thought I had a great group of my friends. Some girls, some boys. I always thought of them as being really trustworthy people. Even through out the years, by no means, on how many fights we got into, or how much stuff we were disagreeing on, we always seemed to move beyond that.**_

_**Always.**_

_**I guess I was wrong.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Its about time," I complained to my best friend, Elizabeth. "I mean, I don't know how much longer I could've put up with all those icky sixth graders."**_

"_**Ann, you are a sixth grader," she reminded me.**_

"_**Well, not anymore." I said happily while we walked the halls of our elementary school.**_

_**Finally, we were going to be in the eighth grade! That means, no more being treated like a kid. It was summer '09, bahy! And I was going to enjoy it with Elizabeth, and as many of my friends as possible. **_

_**Elizabeth, or as I like to call her 'Liz', have always been the friends. But that wasn't until fifth grade, when we finally pronounced to each other we were best friends. Liz had beautiful shoulder length hair and gorgeous amber eyes. She was short at the height of 5'5, just like me, but that was considered an average girl height in Ohio. Actually, Elizabeth and I were very advanced for our age, her being more so than me. But we understood things better than a normal 12 year old would, or so I thought. We ranged ourselves in the high school category…not to sound cocky or anything. Sometimes I have a bad habit of doing that. Sorry.**_

"_**We need **_**to have at the very least, three sleepovers." Liz told me as we passed fellow classmates walking in the opposite direction. I recognized some. They were considered, more or less, in the popular crowd. We weren't so into that, but of course you had to know their names since they were just **_**so**_** amazing. Blak.**

"**Deal," I told her looking in her eyes.**

**We made our way out to the busses, and silent departed with a few blubbery goodbyes and a big hug, and made our ways in the opposite direction, not looking back once, knowing that if we did, we'd just be running back into each other's arms. That was one of the many things considered the same about us, we were both very stubborn. We didn't want to admit when the other one was right, and we were wrong. I don't know if that's just Liz and I, or human nature, but either way, we were stubborn as males. And proud of it, too.**

**I guess you could call me a sarcastic person. But, honestly, what kind of person doesn't have sarcastic moments? I just tend to have them more regularly, nothing wrong with that. **

**Once I reached the **_**'oh so'**_** comfortable leather seat of the bus, I took my ipod out and drowned myself in the music, getting lost in certain beats and rhythms and lyrics. **

**I was dropped off at home about 10 minutes later, and once I was, immediately I remembered to turn on my phone which was in back pocket. I have such a horrible memory sometimes, Liz often teases me about it. Oh well.**

**My phone buzzed on to see I had a new test message from Liz. **

_**Hey, can we have a sleepover ASAP? I have something to tell you.'**_

**What? Why couldn't she just tell me at school? Of course, I had no rising suspicions except something was wrong.**

_**Sure! Lemme just ask my parents, k?**_

**That night, I talked to my mom and step dad, even though I looked at him as more of my father figure, and asked if we could have a sleepover. They both rave about how such a sweetheart she is all the time. I will admit sometimes I do get jealous because I think my parents love her more than me, but push those thoughts away when I realize I'm just acting insecure.**


	9. you NEED to read

Okay guys, your gonna be mad.

Some of my biggest stories….well…I don't know if I have much creativity left for them.

I'm probably gonna be glued to my computer for the whole day. I might start a new story, depending on what you guys want. Something you want me to write about for twilight, a certain plot. I'll write it if I like it, and I absolutely promise to update atleast twice a month.

If your review name is anonymous or not, I'll shout out for you. Please. I feel bad, and I want to type something and quit disappointing you guys! Ugh! Lol.

Please tell me in the review or PM what you want.

PLEASE!

-mln


End file.
